Attaque!
by Running after Chocolate Neko
Summary: A Las Noches, quand tout va bien, tout va mal...


A Las Noches, lorsque tout se passait pour le mieux, l'espada n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Chacun trouvait alors un moyen de faire passer le temps plus vite. Les plus simples, comme Coyote Starrk et Tia Harribel, ne faisaient respectivement que dormir et lire.

D'autre, plus fantaisistes, tel Szayel Aporro Granz, se cloitrait dans son labo pour faire tout types d'expériences; ou encore Zommarie Leroux, pratiquait on ne sait quelle sorte de méditation.

Et enfin, deux irréductibles détruisaient soit les murs et les bâtiments, soit le self-contrôle des arrancars ayant la stupide idée de croiser ne serait-ce qu'une fois leurs chemin. Vous aurez compris que je parle de Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Nnoitra Jiruga.

,

Cette fois, les deux espadas s'ennuyaient vraiment: lorsqu'ils se tapaient dessus, ils trouvaient le temps long. Même lorsqu'ils harcelaient de pauvres arrancars, c'était ennuyeux. Ils préféraient encore se battre entre eux. Alors, ils décidèrent de passer la barre au-dessus, c'est-à-dire: s'attaquer cette fois à l'espada.

Seulement, il fallait un choix judicieux: par exemple, ne pas s'attaquer à Barragan Luisebarne au risque de finir atomisé, et réveiller un Starrk qui dort n'est jamais une bonne idée. Les fraccions de Harribel ont tendance à être un peu trop fidèles. Zommarie: à éviter si on ne veut pas finir contrôlé à distance et faire des choses qu'on regretterait. Szayel, très peu pour eux. La raison? Ils ont déjà goûté aux labos après lui avoir fait une mauvaise blague, et ils en faisaient encore des cauchemars. Aaroniero: trop bizarre. Et Yammi: pas envie de rester collé à un mur ou de finir en pâté pour hollow-chien.

Il ne restait alors que Ulquiorra: la victime parfaite. Légèrement dangereux, mais encore vivable. Il fallait juste s'éloigner lorsqu'il commençait à s'énerver. Mais bon, ils allaient bien rire.

,

Lors d'une réunion dans laquelle Aizen dévoilait encore ses supers plans machiavéliques, le grand méchant à la mèche rebelle se rendit compte de quelque chose d'étrange. Grimmjow et Nnoitra, qui habituellement se battaient, étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, à l'autre bout de la table ayant fait se décaler tous les autres espadas. En plus de ne pas écouter le super discours, ils discutaient assez vivement, mais toutefois assez bas pour que personne ne les entendent. Cela-dit, c'était un exploit lorsqu'on parlait des numéros 5 et 6.

Les deux hommes jetaient à de nombreuses reprises des regards amusés à Ulquiorra, qui se contrefichait bien de ce qu'ils pouvaient lui vouloir. A se demander s'il s'en rendait compte au moins. Enfin, ce n'est pas ça qui allait troubler le bonheur d'Aizen lors de son monologue que personne n'écoutait à part peut-être son bras-droit Tousen.

,

A la fin de la réunion au sommet, tous repartirent vers leurs appartements, à part Nnoitra et Grimmjow qui partaient en direction de la chambre du bleuté, en lançant un dernier regard au petit brun. Il fallait à tout prix un moyen de lui tirer une expression, même si la dernière chose qu'ils verraient serait un visage empli de folie furieuse.

Durant une semaine, les deux espadas passèrent d'une pièce vide à une autre, évitant les autres résidents de Las Noches. Des rumeurs commençaient à courir comme quoi Nnoitra et Grimmjow faisaient des choses très peu catholique, jusqu'au jour où Grimmjow entendit Apache dire à Mira-Rose que le soi-disant couple panthère/mante-religieuse était vraiment très étrange.

Harribel retrouva ses deux fraccions assommées devant sa porte, avec un mot disant que "Jamais de la vie je ne sortirais avec cette chose puante et arrogante, il peut aller se faire ******* par des Menos Grande" et que "si jamais j'entends encore une seule rumeur comme ça, je vais leur atomiser leurs faces à tes fraccions!". Du coup, plus personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit à propos de Nnoitra et Grimmjow.

,

Quelques temps plus tard, le plan fut enfin prêt. Il ne manquait plus que la victime ne passe devant eux, et le jeu allait enfin commencer. Seulement, Ulquiorra ne se décida pas à passer devant la planque des deux idi...pardon, espadas. Ils restèrent pendant une bonne demi-journée à attendre que le numéro 4 daigne enfin arriver, mais hélas, Grimmjow fut légèrement frappé par Nnoitra qui en avait marre de rester coincé là. La bataille silencieuse qui s'en suivit éjecta le cinquième espada hors de leur cachette.

Celui-ci se heurta à quelque chose de petit, brun, avec un masque blanc sur le crâne, en clair: Ulquiorra. Il le laissa passer comme si de rien n'était, et par un sifflement, prévint Grimmjow que leur victime était prête. Juste quand le brun continua son avancé devant la cachette, le bleuté en sortit, un grand sac en toile imprimé pokéball en mains, et captura Ulquiorra comme un vulgaire Pokémon, euh animal. Puis, il partit en sifflant la musique de capture du célèbre jeu.

,

Leur captif sur l'épaule, les deux kidnappeurs sortirent aussi calmement que possible de la cité. Ils partirent se réfugier dans une grotte qu'ils avaient découverte lors d'une mission d'extermination de hollow. Bien sûr, ils avaient aménagé l'endroit pour leur plan pas si machiavélique que ça.

Nnoitra s'installa confortablement sur une banquette non loin de là où Grimmjow jeta le sac, c'est-à-dire, dans un coin sombre. Heureusement pour eux, Ulquiorra semblait ne pas encore réagir. Le sac ne bougeait pas, il n'y avait pas de bruit bizarre, et aucune onde négative n'émanait du captif. Peut-être avaient-ils frappé un peu trop fort sur sa tête pour lui voler son zanpakutoh. Il faut toujours éloigner un espada de son sabre lorsqu'on l'énerve, règle n°1 du petit guide illustré "J'aime embêter les autres, mais je veux rester en vie." écrit par Gin Ichimaru.

Grimmjow libéra enfin Ulquiorra du sac, et ce qu'il vit le rendit tout guimauve: le brun était replié sur lui-même, l'air légèrement apaisé, et ronronnait doucement. Même Nnoitra eut du mal à ne pas pousser un soupir de bonheur de le voir sans sa tête de constipé.

,

Ulquiorra se réveilla environ trois bonnes heures plus tard, son estomac se rappelant à lui. Seulement, il ne vit que du noir, et quelques taches blanches, plus deux autres tâches: une aux cheveux bleus, et l'autre grande avec un œil bandé. Il avait aussi un sacré mal de crâne, et quand il tâtait sa tête, ça ne le faisait que plus souffrir. Il se rappela alors sa légère bousculade lorsque Nnoitra ne l'avait étrangement pas insulté, puis le fait que Grimmjow lui ait sauté dessus avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. La température chuta d'une bonne trentaine de degrés, et un hollow-pingouin passa même sa tête par là.

Après que Grimmjow ait rallumé le chauffage, il sortit un panier de nourriture de la petite cuisine bricolée et le jeta en direction d'Ulquiorra. Il le rattrapa sans problème, et sans véritablement faire attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il regarda le contenu du panier. Rien de bien méchant, juste un bento et de la boisson. Alors qu'il tentait de se redresser, il se sentit étranglé et il retomba sur le lit. Sous les rires lointains des deux gamins, Ulquiorra sentit alors qu'on lui avait mis un collier serre cou relié à une chaîne qui était elle-même attaché au lit. Il sentit la colère monter en lui, et lorsqu'il pulvérisa la chaine et le lit d'un coup de cero, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus son zanpakutoh et qu'en plus, il ne pouvait pas enlever ce fichu collier.

,

Alors que les deux ravisseurs s'enfuyaient à toute jambe, Ulquiorra mangeait tranquillement son bento en réfléchissant à un moyen de se venger, et accessoirement, à comment enlever le collier. Au pire, il pourrait toujours le cacher sous sa veste, mais ça le gênerait toujours. Et si quiconque le voyait avec, ça jaserait à Las Noches.

Maintenant repu, il fallait tout d'abord retrouver le chemin de la cité, et ensuite régler leur compte à ces deux crétins. Il sortit de la grotte superbement aménagée puis chercha le reiatsu de Grimmjow, vu que ce dernier le laissait s'échapper comme les insanités qu'il ne cessait de sortir à longueur de journée. Et apparemment, ce crétin était tout proche. Alors qu'il allait poser la main sur la garde de Murcielago, il la rata. Lui qui ne rate jamais rien, il n'allait pas rater quelque chose d'aussi facile? Il avait juste oublié qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé son zanpakutoh. Il se retourna vers Grimmjow, prêt à lancer un cero, quand il le vit avec SON sabre en l'air, en rigolant comme un fou.

Un flash parvint jusque ses yeux, l'aveuglant légèrement, puis il se tourna vers l'origine de la lumière, à savoir une personne n'en étant pas une, je cite: Nnoitra Jiruga. Ulquiorra vit un objet non volant non identifié, couramment appelé sur Terre un appareil photo. Et d'après son sourire, il en avait déjà pris un stock.

,

Grimmjow couru dans une direction inconnue, dans l'espoir qu'Ulquiorra le suive, ce qui réussit. Il l'avait rattrapé d'un coup de sonido et l'avait fait chuter, le retenant au sol grâce à son pied. Alors qu'il se baissait pour récupérer Murcielago, un autre flash l'aveugla et la panthère en profita pour renverser la position. Il s'installa sur le numéro 4, le maintenant bien allongé, et se coucha sur lui, ronronnant en espérant le gêner. Nnoitra en profita pour prendre un autre cliché, et aussi le zanpakutoh du brun, rappel de la règle n°1 du livre.

Ulquiorra tenta tant bien que mal de se relever, mais le bleuté étant plus lourd que lui, il ne parvint qu'à s'enfoncer un peu dans le sable. Grimmjow ouvrit le haut de la veste du brun, faisant ainsi apparaître le collier, et joua avec. Nnoitra s'amusait bien lui aussi, il n'arrêtait pas de faire des photos, aveuglant souvent le brun à cause du flash.

,

C'est alors que Grimmjow fit l'impardonnable: il l'embrassa. Pas un petit bisou, mais bien un bon gros roulage de pelle. Ulquiorra mordit l'intruse, et recracha le sang sur le visage du numéro 6 qui avait l'air de bien rire malgré la douleur. Une chose que ne vit pas Nnoitra, bien trop occupé à zoomer sur le visage blanc qui prenait des couleurs, fut le cero que préparait la victime des deux débiles. Ulquiorra prit pourtant bien le temps de viser, histoire que Aizen n'ait pas à rechercher un nouveau n°5, et supprima le haut de la veste de Nnoitra qui hurla comme un dément.

Grimmjow sursauta lorsqu'il vit la lumière verte et se releva à toute vitesse pour fuir le jeune homme. Apparemment, l'appareil photo était encore en bonne état, et Nnoitra le rejoignit bien vite après avoir abandonné Murcielago à son propriétaire. Ils réussirent à rentrer sain et sauf jusqu'à Las Noches, et se réfugièrent dans un endroit, l'espéraient-t-ils, inconnu du brun.

,

Ulquiorra, quant à lui, reprit ses esprits et son zanpakutoh, puis retourna plus calmement à la cité. Il se dit que lorsqu'il recroiserait les deux abrutis, il ne se gênerait pas pour les tuer doucement, histoire qu'ils souffrent comme il faut. Il ne se savait pas de nature sadique, mais la compagnie de ces deux-là suffisait à changer un monde.

Il retourna tranquillement en pensant à toutes sortes de tortures envers les dégénérés jusque sa chambre, empruntant le chemin le plus court, puis se souvint de l'étrange appareil. Il fallait le détruire, l'annihiler, le supprimer, l'anéantir, le démolir, le faire disparaître de ce monde. Il partit en direction de la chambre de Grimmjow, espérant ne pas avoir à le chercher partout. Malheureusement, il n'y était pas. Il tenta la chambre de Nnoitra, encore raté.

Il passa par toutes les chambres, demandant à chaque résidents si ils savaient où ils étaient, toujours un échec. Il alla même voir l'endroit que tous redoutaient, sauf son propriétaire, le laboratoire de Szayel Aporro Granz. Le scientifique lui dit, avec un sourire dont Ulquiorra se serait passé de voir, que les deux étaient venus le voir. Ils avaient avec eux un appareil photographique, et lui ont demandé de développer les clichés. Bien entendu, il ne révéla pas ce qu'il avait vu des photos, mais le rire qu'il retenait en disait long.

,

Après avoir légèrement saccagé le laboratoire du n°8, il regarda les caméras de surveillances installées par la chose rose en train de pleurer son lieu de travail. Il ne parvint malheureusement pas à trouver ces deux irrécupérables d'espada. Il partit donc se coucher après une journée épuisante, en espérant que le lendemain, il pourrait enfin se venger.

,

Ulquiorra passa une excellente nuit: il avait passé son sommeil à torturer Grimmjow et Nnoitra, se faisant un plaisir de filmer l'instant. Puis, il le montrait aux espadas restant pour les prévenir que s'ils tentaient quelque chose, ils profiteraient du même traitement. Même Aizen l'avait redouté à ce moment.

Il se réveilla frais et dispos, et lorsqu'il passa le seuil de sa porte, il aperçut des photos. Des photos de lui. Des photos de lui en train de dormir, sur le lit avec le collier et Grimmjow jouant avec lui, puis les photos que Nnoitra avait prises dans le désert. Et toutes les photos en un nombre d'exemplaires inconnu. Alors, il se dit que son rêve allait devenir réalité. Du moins, s'il mettait la main sur eux.

Tout le long du couloir, les photos étaient au sol, aux murs, et même sur les portes. Ils n'avaient surement pas dormi beaucoup cette nuit-là. Ulquiorra partait en direction de la salle à manger, lorsqu'il aperçut Yammi et Zommarie qui discutaient en regardant les clichés. Il se stoppa, puis fit demi-tour pour voir si le bleuté était enfin dans sa chambre. Il n'y était pas, heureusement pour lui. Mais lorsqu'il y retournera, ça lui fera un choc. Il partit ensuite en direction de la chambre de Nnoitra, espérant le trouver, mais il ne découvrit qu'une autre chambre vide et bien rangée. Son propriétaire ne la retrouvera pas dans le même état.

,

Lorsque Ulquiorra parvint enfin jusque la salle à manger, il croisa les regards étonnés de Starrk et Harribel, ceux amusés de Yammi, Szayel et, le supposait-t-il, Aaroniero, et ceux indifférents de Barragan et Zommarie. Il ne manquait que deux personnes, et le massacre pouvait avoir lieu. Il prit néanmoins le plus calmement son petit-déjeuner, le seul indice de son énervement étant une veine qui palpitait sur sa tempe.

Il se passa bien une semaine avant que Grimmjow et Nnoitra ne refassent leur apparition, le temps qu'Ulquiorra passe ses nerfs. Du moins, l'espéraient-t-ils. Lorsqu'ils retournèrent à leurs chambres, ils en tombèrent par terre. On aurait dit qu'un ouragan était passé par là, en laissant en plus des menaces de mort à leur encontre gravées sur les murs. Il y avait même du sang dont ils ignoraient la provenance. Surement un serviteur ignorant qu'il ne faut pas s'approcher d'Ulquiorra quand il fait une crise. En effet, lorsque Grimmjow rentra dans sa salle de bain, il reconnut un de ses souffre-douleur préféré. Dommage, il s'était bien amusé avec lui.

,

Ulquiorra, prévenu par Szayel que ses deux ex-ravisseurs étaient de retour, fila à une vitesse dont Zommarie serait jaloux jusque la chambre de Grimmjow, l'attrapa par les cheveux, et le traina jusque la chambre de Nnoitra. Une fois arrivé, il le jeta sur le grand échalas, sortit Murcielago et s'empressa de les blesser suffisamment pour qu'ils se rappellent de ne plus jamais s'en prendre à lui.

,

Alors que Ulquiorra quittait la chambre de Nnoitra en essuyant Murcielago, Szayel arrivait avec deux brancards et de l'aide pour ramasser les deux hommes presque en charpie. Très beau travail effectué par le n°4 d'ailleurs. Enfin bon, il fallait juste espérer qu'Aizen n'ait pas besoin de ses espadas 5 et 6 avant au moins 3 mois.

Passons voir Ulquiorra. Après avoir récupéré les photos lors de l'absence de Grimmjow et Nnoitra, il avait commencé à les brûler une par une, se délectant de voir les flammes lécher le papier coloré. Puis, en faisant quelque peu attention à certaines d'entre elles, il repensa à tous les moments où Grimmjow s'amusait à énerver tout le monde.

Il se souvenait avoir déjà souri après avoir vu Szayel courir dans tous les sens pour trouver un moyen de faire retrouver leur couleur rose à ses cheveux devenus verts, ou encore lorsqu'il avait aidé Gin à cacher le zanpakutoh de Nnoitra et que celui-ci hurlait contre tout le monde.

Et enfin, il tomba sur la photographie où Grimmjow l'embrassait. Ce fut la seule qu'il garda.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Apparemment, Open Office n'aime pas Ulquiorra:<p>

correction pour "Ulquiorra": Ulcération; Ultraviolet; Inculqua; Lorraine... Le pauvre...XD

Manque plus que la quiche xD


End file.
